The Queen and I
by ItsMeHumphrey
Summary: When Dante's finances begin to look worse. Enzo get him a job working as a butler for a High society English princess. He seems to have taken a shine to her, but can Dante surivive the English and their rules for the princess, and what surprises may come?
1. Pilot

**The Queen and I**

_Author's Note:_

**I, Tsundere, is back. With a brand new story. It's a romance thing. And slightly OOC. Basically, Dante has more finances and he goes to work for an English Princess, which pays good. He also begins to like her. Watch how it goes: Please be nice, if the OC is mary-sue you tell me. If Dante is OOC you TELL me. Okay? Review and rate." **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

Dante Sparda, long time Devil Hunter, is in a jam. His finances are beginning to pile up. And demons have stopped coming in since Nero destroyed the Hell Gate, slightly, demon sightings were becoming rare. He sighed and titled his chair back as he thought on what was his next move. Thinking wasn't his best trait. And he needed some alcohol now. He sighed and got up from his chair, he went to his mini disposable fridge and pulled out a cold one. He put his long finger around the stay-tab and pulled it, the beer hissed as it nearly spewed out from inside, he put his lips to the metal can and gulped down the beer. It wasn't long before he chugged the whole thing down in one gulp, he sighed and pulled out another one. Getting tired of standing, he went and sat down on his chair as he kept on drinking the alcoholic beverage in his firm hands.

Enzo, his supervisor, came in with his Italian accent and cheerful smile. Dante wasn't in the mood, but maybe Enzo had some work for him, or maybe another errand.

"Ah! Dante, mi amigo. How is life?" Enzo asked, resting his arms on Dante's desk and staring straight at his face.

"Been better." Dante said in a hoarse voice, he hadn't quite chugged down the beverage yet. He cleared his throat and swiveled his feet up on the desk. Enzo frowned, and peeled his arms off the desk, he went and casually sat down on the leather, musty couch.

"What's wrong then, amigo?" Enzo asked, lifting his foot and resting it on his knee, tapping his other foot nervously.

"My job is in the crapper and I got no more money. That is what's wrong _amigo." _Dante said, taking sips of beer in between. Enzo, furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. Then it hit him.

"Hows about I get you another job? It pays well, and it will have nothing to do with demons. What do you say?" Enzo asked, smirking slightly.

"I'd say, 'I love you man!'. Can you get me a job? I mean, I don't know how to do much." Dante asked.

"No worries, this job is in the bag. A guy owes me a favor." Enzo told him, sitting upright now.

"Really?" Dante asked him, tilting his head to the right, letting his silver locks fall past his ear. The sun glared from the door and shone upon his hair, glinting and irritating Enzo's eyes.

"Yeah. Really." Enzo told him, crossing his arms. He got up and said: "I'll go and make the arrangements. You just stay and... drink your beer." He said as he started to walk over to the double doors. Dante nodded and continued his business.

Later that afternoon. The sun started to set, streaking the sky with purple, pink and orange lines, painting the sky. Enzo, in his shitty apartment, called his little 'friend'. He went over to his phone, grabbed the phone and punched in his phone number.

"Yes. Hello?" The elegant voice said through the receiver.

"Hey! Mr. Croft, it's Enzo, you remember me right?" Enzo said, with his thick Italian accent going through the microphone.

"Yes, of course I remember you. _How can I forget?_" Mr. Croft muttered under his breath. "What do you need?"

"Well, ya see. Remember when you owed me a favor? Well, that day has come! I got a client who is in the slumps, job wise of course, so... I need you to give him a job." Enzo said, twirling his fingers round the wire.

"Ah, of course, what are his good points?" Mr. Croft asked.

"Good points?" Enzo asked, eyes widening at that question.

"Work wise. What're they?" Mr. Croft asked, almost sounding impatient. Enzo heard paper being ruffled and switched he was in the middle of something.

"Well... he's only had one job, which is hunting. Devil Hunting." Enzo said and clutched his teeth.

"You're joking right? There isn't anything here for him then." Mr. Croft told him. Enzo panicked and said the first thing that came into his mind.

"He's also a good butler!"

"Really?" Obviously that peaked his interests. Mr. Croft rested in his chair and cocked a curious eyebrow. "What does he specialize in?"

"Cleaning mostly. And serving people, but not cooking." Enzo said, lieing through his teeth.

"Really, well. Lucky for him. A spot has opened up. Send him to New England, as quickly as possible."

"Yeah sure. New England, right... will the expensive be covered?" Enzo asked, tangling his own finger in the telephone cord.

"Of course sir. They will be covered. Leave America tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to tend to, so." Mr. Croft told him.

"Why, yeah yeah of course." Enzo said and hung up the phone, he sighed and cupped his face in his hands. Somehow Dante isn't going to like his new job. He wondered what Dante will say, or do to Enzo once he hears he is the new Bell Boy of the Croft Family. And Mr. Croft can be demanding, and sometimes callous. Dante might get fired in a week, but the job is worth almost a $100 every month, which should get Dante going. If he would learn how to be elegant and keep his mouth shut. He sighed and fell back on his couch, feeling tired and hungry. He got up again, went to get his coat and went down the diner to get a hamburger and a nice coffee, then go tell Dante about his new job.

Dante, was reading his regular playboy magazine, waiting for Enzo to come bearing the news. A job without demons confused him a little, since the young age of 19 all he did was hunt demons, doing anything different was going to be new for him. The stars settled like little pure glittering shards, decorating the dark blue sky, the icy wind blew, which made his door shiver. Enzo came and opened the door, feeling cold himself, winter was becoming harsher and harsher every year.

"So? Did I get the job?" Dante asked, hoping for a yes answer. Enzo nodded, rubbing his fat hands together, hoping to get some warmth in between. "Great, what is it?" Dante asked him, as he sipped from his beer bottle.

"It is a butler job." Enzo muttered from behind his scarf.

"A but- BUTLER JOB!? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" Dante exploded, eyes flashing with anger.

"Hey! It pays like a $100 a month! You really sure you want to give up on this?" Enzo asked him, tilting his head to the left. Dante thought for a moment then breathed in deeply.

"Guess not, better then what I'm getting." Dante said, reasoning out his situation.

"And, it's in New England." Enzo said, sitting down.

"New---!" Dante said, about to yell, but took a calm moment and breathed out again.

"Which means, we need to teach you some manners, your boss is a hard hitting, callous, jackass with lots and lots of green for you my friend."

"Manners?" Dante said, raising a brow.

"Yes. Manners, these people are elegant, and they—well they aren't much for jokes." Enzo said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine, fine. Manners, right? The please and thank yous shit right?" Dante asked.

"Yeah. But more."

"More?" Dante asked, his voice thickened.

"For example, you call your boss, Master."

"Wha--?!"

"And you listen to every order. And show them respect."

"W--!"

"And! You do the orders on time, come to work on time and do your job well."

"Holy Crap!" Dante exclaimed. And slumped down in his seat. He raked his hands through his hair and sighed, he looked up at Enzo and said to him, "Looks like we're gonna be busy tonight. I need to practise these manner things."

"Well, you're leaving tomorrow, so try to sleep early."

"You're trying to screw with me, aren't you?" Dante growled under his breath, he got up and sauntered to his fridge, he was out of beer. Shit. Of all the things he had to run out of, beer wasn't the ones. Patience sure, but not the damn beer.

**12:04AM, Devil May Cry**

"Let's try this again..." Enzo slurred his words, his bones ached to sleep. His eyes grew heavier by the minute. He and Dante were practicing how to be good mannered. Dante didn't know a damn about manners.

"I'm tired Enzo, I can't even think straight." Dante groaned and whined.

"How is that different from when you're awake?" Enzo snapped at him.

"Ha-ha, dumb ass." Dante cursed at him as he sat back on the couch. His eyes grew heavy, and wanted to sleep, after all he had to get on a plane to New England, where the manners count. "We should call it a night Enzo, I'm tired as hell."

"Yeah, well, I hope you get the damn idea." Enzo said, as he peeled his hat off the hanger and put it on his head. He put on his coat and left Devil May Cry. Dante slouched himself off the couch, turned off the lights and slept there for the night.

**9:00AM, Devil May Cry**

Morning broke. The sun swelled up in the sky, letting it's rays cast on the ground, and peek through windows. The sky was hard blue, and the snow was glistening with the morning light. Dante woke up and stretched his back. He yawned and went to have a warm shower. The water spewed out, and landed harshly on his body. He breathed in and out, as the smoke from the hot water evaporated into thin air. He felt he was slowly awakening, he had to catch a plane in a few hours, might as well look decent. He got out and wrapped a towel around him, went to his bedroom, and got dressed. Then he was out the door.

He rushed to the airport and waited for Enzo, who has the ticket, in the meantime he went to get coffee. He met Enzo there.

"Dante! You're here on time? That's a first." Enzo said as he wrapped his hand around the coffee cup, taking sips in between, even though it was hot on his tongue. He gulped it down and gave Dante the ticket.

"First class? Hmm, nice."

"Might as well get a taste of sophistication."

"So what is this favor he owes you? I mean, what did you do to him?" Dante asked, setting his bags down.

"That's classified mi amigo." Enzo said, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Well, your plane is taking off. Remember, elegance. And!.. call me whenever you want. Well, okay not whenever you want. Check the timezones."

"As helpful as ever, okay. Bye Enzo." Dante told him and waved. He went and got on the plane, soon it took off to New England.

_'Welcome to not yet rainy England. We hope you enjoyed your flight,' _The speaker said happily on the intercom, jolting Dante awake. He groaned and pulled himself off the chair. He went in the airport, now confused on where he has to go. Luckily, though, some men in suits were holding cards up saying: Butler for Hire, Mr. Dante Sparda. Embarrassing as it was, it gave him a good indication on where he had to go. He walked towards the men and they took him to the Crofts Mansion. It looked like a Gothic castle, with rosebushes around it. The snow covered the entire ground, but some greenery peeked out from the snowy ground, the sun loomed over the entire building, glistening off the gate and window panes. It was a magnificent piece of architecture, probably doused in history.

"Holy..." Dante whispered. He was gonna live in a castle, happy day! The men opened the door for him and gave him room to go out. Then they took him inside. And inside was just as beautiful as outside.

The main hall was as large a hotel lobby. The floor was made of pure white marble, with black squares etched in. The windows were large, illuminating the sun. Statues were lines up on stools, overseeing the guests. And a crystal chandelier loomed over the entire lobby, sparkling with the rays of the sun. Now this was classy.

"Hello. Master Dante, my name is Winston." Said a voice behind him which made Dante jump. As he turned around, he was met with a smiling face. Winston was an elderly man who can still move, which to Dante is a surprise. "Well, you were hired to do a job. And the Crofts expect you do it well. Now, I shall give you the grand tour, then you can begin, and maybe we can find a suit that you can wear." Winston said and turned away, Dante followed him and hoped he didn't break anything. A suit to wear to work? What the hell was England coming to? Dante thought. The tour was long and boring, and half of the things Winston showed him, Dante forgot. He then got issued the 'uniform', it looked like a business suit. The jacket was glossy black, and black long pants. He had a grayish black vest on top of his white buttoned up shirt. The outfit is complete with black brogues.

"The hell is up with the British?" Dante muttered to himself, after witnessing his 'uniform', "I feel like I'm goin' to a dress party, shit!" He cursed loudly, and got a few stares from the maids. "Oh, um, pardon?" He said and titled his head, in a way to make him look adorable. The maids scoffed loudly and turned their heads away, continuing with their work. "Well, this will be fun." Dante muttered and rolled his eyes. Winston came in, _Damn, is this guy stalking me or what?! _Dante thought to himself, he came and greeted Dante with a smile and handed him the chore list for today. Dante looked it over, the lift read:

_Dust the Vases on the 2nd Floor._

_Wash the Windows in the 1st Floor._

_Polish the Silverware in the Dining Room, found on the 3rd floor. _

_At the end of the day, you must give Mr. Croft tea, the bedroom is located on the 5th floor, the first door to the right. It has Croft Bed Chambers on it. _

_---Winston. _

Dante sighed and crumpled the piece of paper and stuffed it in his pocket. Winston, gave him the duster in his hand and flashed him a smile. He then guided him to the second floor and watched him for the first few minutes, he seemed to be doing fine. Even though he was about to knock a vase on the floor, he was doing swimmingly good now. Winston left him, as he had to tend to the polishing of the silverware in the first Dining Room on the first floor. Dante went up to the third floor and gazed around. The room was as big as a swimming pool, a large wooden table was in the middle of the room. The floor was the same design as the first floor, white pure marble with black squares etched in. White, long, slender curtains were aligned with the large windows. The ceiling was a dark red color, same as the table and chairs, with a chandelier hanging off it.

"Holy... Crap..." Dante breathed out, his eyes drifted everywhere, the room was awesome. He snapped out of his sight-seeing and went to start polishing silverware. Gently as he pressed the tablecloth on the spoon, then rub it in a circular motion. Repeated the process. And finished, satisfied with his work too. All silverware was polished to a clean shine, as they glinted in the light. He checked the list and checked what else he had to do. Wash the windows and deliver the tea. He sighed and went to wash the windows. Climbing down a flight of stairs and dragging a wooden bucket throughout the halls, then swiftly rubbing the windows, making an awful squeak sound with ever wipe, he finally got it done. He dropped the sponge into the bucket, water splashed slightly as his arms ached and protested he'd stop. He rested on the cream colored wall and breathed out, he hated this job. So freakin' much.

"Ah! Done already?" Winston asked him making Dante jump as he was cupping his hands, a smile spread across his face, his wrinkles deepened and his eyes flashed with contentment. "Ah, very nice yes. Where did you learn how to scrub like this?" He asked him, purring out every word with his deep English accent.

"In an orphanage. Was raised there. We washed, polished, moped and broomed." Dante said casually, staring straight into Winston's eyes. Winston smiled and gave him a cup of tea, the cup was traditional and it was a pearl color with gold accents. "You must take this to Croft, you know where it is don't you?" Winston asked, crossing his arms.

"5th floor. Yeah, I know. Oh, God, does this mean another flight of stairs?!" Dante whined as he gave Winston the 'I-don't-wanna.' face. Winston showed no emotion and simply nodded, Dante sighed and went upstairs.

He arrived to the door which said: Crofts Bed Chambers. He knocked gently and was greeted with a 'come in.' He opened the door, twisting the knob and pushing the door in, he stared round. The room looked particularly feminine. 'Is Croft gay or something?' Dante asked himself quietly as he stepped in. He turned round and saw a woman wearing a short silk black robe, clinging to her, hugging her every curve. Long slender legs on top of each other, bunched up together as she was sitting on an armchair. One arm was left dangling on the handle while the other arm was gripped onto a book she was reading, her robe was opened a little which revealed her glorious breasts in a bra, but the book blocked out most of Dante's views. Her long dark wavy hair, was spilt onto her chest and arm. Her head was staring at the book she's reading.

_'Well, this is more like it. A beautiful young woman, no ring, no glass of wine, no guy! Time for Dante to get a small vacation...' _Dante smirked to himself as he stepped forward to the woman and set the tea down beside her. Glimpsing slightly at her chest, she covered it up by tieng up her robe and gracefully standing up from the chair. "Thank you. That will be all." She said in an angelic English accent. Dante bowed his head, showing her his respect, she smiled and gently turned around to pack in her books. Dante, secretly squeezed her ass when she wasn't looking, copping a feel. But she felt it and slapt Dante very hardly.

"Just what the HELL do you think you're doing?!" She yelled, eyes flared up with anger, face hardened and her body was shaking.

"Easy babe, I didn't mean to touch your ass, I only wanted to get something and your delicious behind was in the way." He said and smirked, this tactic always got to the girls.

"Ah, how redundant, I heard that damn excuse over and over again! Leave! And who the hell are you?! I never even hired you!"

"Well, to be honest, I don't work for you, I work for some dude named Croft."

"I am a Croft, daughter of Peter Croft, heir to the throne." She simply stated, putting her hands on her slender hips.

"Y-You're a Croft?" Dante asked, eyes widening with horror. He couldn't believe he hit on his boss's daughter. He's screwed and not in a good way!

"Yes, of course, didn't you read the sign when you came in?" She asked, in a matter of factly tone.

"..Oh shit. Listen, Um..."

"Sarah."

"Sarah, I didn't mean to do that, I just love the ladies, and I would appreciate it if you don't tell your father I sexually harresed you. But, might I say, you're one hot sweet mama!" He said, an evil feline grin plastered on his face. Sarah's face hardened as her eyes flashed with fury again. She took a deep breath and told him, "I'll let it slide, for now. But if you do it again, I will kick your ass out of here so fast it will make your head spin. Are we clear on that?" She told him sternly, narrowing her eyes. He nodded and left swiftly. He rested on the wall next to her bedroom door and sighed in relief, he got out of that one pretty quick.

Dante doesn't know how much he can survive these people, what with their accents and demands and God damn stairs. And not to mention Croft's daughter is forbidden fruit and is a pistol, she may look dainty but she is as though as nails, he better be extra careful now, or any sudden offence may get his ass fired.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_"I got bored and experimented, DanteOC has a nice ring to it. Well, here it is a **Comedy/Romance/Drama **story. As soon as it progresses demon will appear in it as well. Please don't think she is a Mary-Sue, if you think something is wrong with her, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY _

_Anyway, Next chapter is:_

_Second Day in Hell._

_Please rate and review, tell me what you think so far." _

**-Tsundere**


	2. Second Day in Hell

**The Queen and I**

**-By Tsundere**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Second Day in Hell**

After that little run in, with Ms. Croft, he walked back to his respective room. Smiling to himself, the young girl sure had a nice body. His pay had been doubled, from 100$ to 400$, seems as though the big shot had made a mistake.

"Evening, Mr. Sparda." Winston said, smiling at the young lad. Dante nearly jumped out of his skin, was this man everywhere?!

"Hey. Hey, mind not calling me Mr. Sparda?" Dante asked, he hated having his fathers' name, this had to change that everyone calls him Mr. Sparda.

"Ah, alright. What would you like to be called, then?" He asked, cocking a head to the right, feeling confused.

"Just Dante. Dante is fine." Dante told him, grinning at him. Winston, wrinkled his nose and nodded slowly. Then he turned on his heels and walked away from Dante.

"Ah, fuck. I don't know where to go." Dante said, looking around in every room. The hallway was long, and had the doors standing like perfect soldiers. Which room was his? They had nothing on them, but they all looked the same. He knocked on one door, and heard a grumble from it.

The door opened, and an old man walked out. Having a burly beard, coat half his mouth. Steely blue eyes, and sun kissed skin. His build was strong, hands were calloused. Having a scratch under his right eye. He was hunched over, holding onto a cane like it was life support.

"What is _it_?" The man, asked harshly at Dante, "What the devil do you want, hmm?!"

"I—I just wanted to ask if you knew where my room was..." Dante asked, biting back the urge to tell him to screw off. The man cocked an eyebrow and looked at him.

"No, no I don't. Can I please go back inside?" He asked him, Dante sighed and nodded. He turned and slammed the door in his face.

Dante sighed but backed away from the door, going to check the others. He went and knocked on the one next to the old man's, but no one came out and it was locked pretty tightly. 'Where the hell do I need to go?' he thought to himself, then heard someone downstairs. He rushed to the railing and dunked his head down, but only saw the figures body.

The figure had a strong build, and pale skin. Wearing a sharp, blue suit. With a red and white striped tie. Hands tied behind his back, smiling wickedly. He turned round on his heels as someone, one of the butlers, went to greet him.

"Ah, Mr. Croft, so nice to see you again." He said and Dante's eyes widened.

That was Mr. Croft? Not that he looked much at him, only his body was seen. He looked like a real bastard.

Mr. Croft nodded his head, "Good to be back, did you by chance take a good look at the new butler?"

"I have not, but ask Winston. I'm sure he is around here somewhere."

"Right, I'll do that." Mr. Croft said and started walking up the stairs. Dante tried his best not to be seen, but too late. "You there!" he heard him yell, he turned on his heels and looked at Mr. Croft dead in the eye.

"Are you the new butler?" Mr. Croft asked, but Dante didn't say a thing. "Well?"

"Y—Yes, I am. Thank you, again, for hiring me." Dante said and bowed to him. Mr. Croft smiled and nodded slightly.

"I owed Enzo a favor, so you shouldn't really be thanking me."

"Yes, and by the way, what was this favor of yours?" Dante asked, and saw his mouth thin slightly into a frown.

"That is not here or there, and it was a long time ago." Mr. Croft said and turned his back on Dante. "Your room, by the way, is on the 5th floor. With the rest of the help." Dante nodded and walked away, passing him by. Not daring to look back into his blue irises.

--//--

The next day. Dante awakened like crap, he didn't feel like cleaning again, but this was about the money, if he does a damn good job, he can get the money. Getting up from his bed, he walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then, went back in his room and put on the suit. Once he got out from the room, he saw Winston, writing something on a board.

Going over to him, Dante tapped him on the shoulder and saw him turn his face to him, "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked the fellow butler, who smiled at him.

"I am just marking everyone's tasks for today. Yours are, waking up the madam, and then cutting the

roses," Dante gulped at the roses part, "tending to the horses and finally, sweep up the foyer. Better go get started then." Winston said, as he walked away from him.

Dante sighed, and walked away from the board. Walking out, he walked up those stairs. He still can't forget Mr. Croft's face. The hardness of it, the vibe those eyes gave out, the frown then tightened his face. Like he was going to blow up at Dante any minute.

Dante, forgetting to knock, just swung open Sarah's door. Then stopped dead in his tracks.

Her back was gleaming in the fresh sun that was casting it's rays on her. Her bra was almost unhooked, as her black hair coated it's strap. Long slender legs, bare and underwear was black lace. He grinned as he saw her, half naked, and nodded his head in approval. She looked back and screamed, putting on her robe and throwing her slipper at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled, tightening her robe to her body

"Nothing, I—" Dante said and cut off, staring at her body wrapped in a robe. And shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't knock." he said and tried to calm her down.

"I do NOT want to sleep with you!" She yelled, glaring as she gritted her teeth. He blinked in confusion.

"W-What?!" He asked, cocking his head to the left. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about—"

"STOP CUSSING!" She yelled and threw the vase at his head, and he dodged it.

"Don't throw things, and I will stop cursing." He told her and she lowered the jewelry box down. "I'm sorry, I—was distracted, by something that happened the other night, so I forgot to knock." He said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why should I believe some sex hound like you?"

"Ouch!" he said and grinned, "Thanks for the compliment, but I wasn't hounding you."

"Yes, you were." Sarah said, she was stubborn, and angry. He sighed out.

"Whatever, I don't care what you think. Now that you are up, I can go do something else." he said and left her there, still steaming.

Walking away from her room, he still grinned when the image of her being half naked popped into his head. Then he went outside. The sun almost blinded him, it was too goddamn bright. Winston was outside pouring something into the cup of three young women.

One woman has a busty build. She has pale skin, which glowed in the sun. Bright blue eyes, with can look straight in your soul. A beauty mark on her right upper lip, her lips were rosy and pouty. Her golden blond hair, tied in a long pony tail, brought out going across her shoulder. Wearing a white dress, with a pale pink large hat on her head.

The other one, had a slim build. She had slightly pink skin, which shined. Dark chocolate brown eyes which are exotic. Her lips were full and looked soft. She had burnt sienna hair, which reached to her shoulder, but it was tied up in a bun. She was wearing a long blue dress with a light blue small jacket around her.

The other one, had a curvy body. With tanned skin, which illuminated the sun. Fierce green eyes, which could've turned your blood cold. Full pouty lips, which was always kept in a frowning position. She had copper hair, with started out straight but curled up in the end, which reached up to the middle of her waist. With a fringe blocking one of the eyes. She was wearing a creamy white dress, and holding a Grey-ish umbrella over her head.

"Who're they?" Dante asked, to himself, but Winston was behind him who offered the answer.

"Those are Lady Croft's friends. The blond one is named Trixie, the other one was Michelle, and the one with the copper hair is Laurie." Winston said and Dante kept gazing at him.

"Dude, how do you keep following me?" He asked, in confusion.

"I have almost the same tasks at you, so I am always where you are." He said and added a smile.

"That's damn scary.." Dante muttered and walked away.

Sarah walked out. Her beautiful body wrapped tightly in a black dress. Long, straight black hair down to the middle of her back. Steely blue eyes hid behind black sunglasses, lips pouty and delicate as she walked towards her friends and started talking with them.

Dante went and started kneeling down, cutting roses in the spring sun. Cursing and muttering, why did they need the heads anyway?! It was a sticky job, then he took off his shirt, letting his visage gleam in the sunlight, getting looks from everyone. Even Sarah herself.

"My God he is sexy." Said Trixie, eying him up and down. Licking her lips in a seductive manner.

"Yes, where did you find him?" Asked Michelle, eye's gleaming playfully.

"My father did, I don't know from where, he is an urchin.. one of the lowest class of society." She said, huffing, "He hits on me every chance he gets."

"Lucky!" Laurie squeaked out, chuckling with Trixie.

"So, you don't know him?" Michelle asked. Sarah nodded.

"God knows what he worked as before, possibly a prostitute."

"...Or a stripper." Trixie said, and grinned. Sarah rolled her eyes and smirked slightly.

"But he has to be disciplined. And I swear if any of you make a sex joke, I'll knock you into Tuesday," Sarah said and eyed the three who stayed silence with grins, "so, I was thinking, I'd tighten the leash a bit. What do all of you think?"

"You're taking advice from horny girls who are staring at a half-naked man. I wouldn't trust us." Trixie said and laughed out.

Getting ready from the job, of cutting the heads off the roses, he stood up and cracked his back. Before going over to the stable he needed a drink. A nice cold drink, the harsh spring sun was beating down his sweating back. Walking over to the table where the four ladies where he smiled and asked for a drink. Sarah nodded and gave him iced water as he drank it down. The ladies fawned over him. Hearts beating.

"And again, I'm sorry about walking in on you." Dante said, and received a glare from her. "What?"

"Nothing. Just... leave." she said, holding her anger.

Dante scoffed out and left, not really sure what he did wrong now. Sighing, he went to the stables. Where the horses were neighing and kicking the dirt under them. Grimacing he walked in. Not really thrilled.

Grabbing up some hay, he fed it to one of the horses. All in different colors. Some white, some black, some brown. Then some were mixed, black and white, white and brown, white and gray. Smiling as he was stroking one of the horse's head. As it looked at him, swinging it's tail in a rapid speed.

"Dante, hurry up." Winston, interrupting his stroking, told him.

"Right, right."

--//--

He was sweeping the foyer painfully slow. He wasn't really in a rush, besides he got the best view of Sarah's rack here. She looked to him and sighed.

"I was needing to talk to you." She said and got up. He stopped sweeping and listened to her. "I am not thrilled with your behavior, which is why, I wanted to tell you: That if you continue with this behavior, you will get a pay reduction or I might go with the easy decision and fire your ass. Your choice." she said and turned to walk away. He blinked and cursed. He should really stop being horny.

He sighed and finished, dropping the broom somewhere he walked up the stairs and felt tired. He saw Sarah cry for help, she was stuck in a closet. He walked inside and accidentally locked the door.

"Ah.. shit.." He said, they were now stuck in a closet together.

--//--

"You... idiot!" Sarah yelled and hit him on his back with her fist.

"Ow!" He said, "Hey you have a bony fist!" He whined and complained, "ARGH Stop it!" he said as she continued pelting at him.

"Fine! Why did you lock the door?!"

"I didn't fucking mean to!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

They continued arguing for an hour, or more, they weren't sure. When they were done, they stayed back to the wall, leaning against it.

"We're gonna die in here..." Sarah said, looking at Dante, who nodded.

"Why do you hate me that much?" Dante asked to Sarah, who simply gave him a side ways glare. "Alright, I'm a pig and all that."

"Yes, so stop asking obvious questions."

"Fine, then... when's your birthday?"

"May 8th. You?"

"21st June." He said grinning.

"Ah, so you're a Gemini," she said "So you have a twin?"

"Y-yeah, and you're a bull right?"

"That's right."

"Suits you." He said and chuckled sheepishly.

"Screw you." she said growling.

He sighed and thumped his head back on the wall.

"Where were you born?" She asked.

"Well, I got born in Italy, but I lived I America."

"That explains your name."

"So, really, why do you act so mean and distant? I heard some of the maids commenting about you earlier." He asked her.

"I don't care what they think." she said and sighed out. Dante smiled slightly and patted her head, and she slapped his hand away "Get off me."

"Sorry." He said and sighed, sitting down on the floor with her. Sarah whistled dryly as she waited.

"...wanna toss around the bleach?" Dante asked and stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Why not, not like I'm doing anything." she said as she caught the bleach that he tossed to her and tossed it back. He continued to toss it to her, until they got bored.

"What now?" Sarah asked, staring at him.

He sighed and sat down, "I can try and kick the door down?" he asked her and she nodded, feeling tired. He went and kicked it, but it wouldn't come down. He tried again and again, but it wouldn't budge.

"I don't think it will work." she said looking at it. Dante sighed, he didn't put much force in the kick, watching her squirm in a closet was fun.

"So... how long do you suppose we'll be in here?" Dante asked.

"Morning, I don't know." Sarah said, sounding tired.

"Morning?! You're kidding right?"

"I don't know, I'm sure someone will come."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Sarah concluded. She sighed, leaning her head back on the wall. "What did you used to do for a living?"

"Nothing..." he told her, irritated by the closet.

"Really?"

"Well... let's just call it family business, without the family.."

Sarah blinked, what did that mean? Dante was the shifty type, but she didn't care, but now, she is seeing a different light of him, he is quiet, and almost secretive. And how can his hair be that white anyway? She narrowed her eyes at his appearance. Maybe she should do some checking up on him...

"So! What do you like to do for fun?" Dante asked.

"I like to, listen to music, read, go horseback riding, I hate swimming, I usually take long walks and think. I don't really have a lot of things, what about you?"

"Listen to rock music, eat pizza, drink beer, tomato juice—I don't get free time either."

She and Dante stayed in silence, not really knowing what to say. The door knob started to shuffle back and fort, and Dante got up. It was Winston, he blinked as he saw the two. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine." Sarah said as she got up and dusted herself off. Dante grinned at Winston who gave them room and they walked out.

"Winston, did you get the preparation for the party?" Sarah asked, and Dante cocked an eyebrow.

"Party..?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I'm gonna stop here, ^_^ Please rate and review. _

_Next Chapter: Bitter Wine_

_Oh, and by the way, Sarah is not a Lara croft rip off. So please, don't flame her on that. _

_-Tsundere_


	3. Bitter Wine

**The Queen and I**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Bitter Wine_

"A party...?" Dante asked, turning his face to Winston and Sarah. Who merely looked at him.

"Yes, a party." She started, turning her delicate face to him, "Each year, this house hosts a wine party for all the guests. Well, people with high a social status. They come here, they gossip, and in the end, everyone is satisfied." She said, twirling her rings around her bony fingers. Dante just blinked. She rolled her eyes and said, "Basically, important people come and drink our, how do you say it? Booze."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Dante said, irritated with her talking all British and important like.

"You're such an urchin."

"At least I'm not a stuck up Bitch." He said, pointing an accusing finger at her. She opened her mouth wide and narrowed her eyes, growling slightly at his little comment.

"Master Dante, here, we treat our higher ranks with respect." Winston said, sternly, he mentally rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." Sarah said and turned on her heels, walking away hips staggering. Winston shot Dante a glare. Dante blinked.

"What? Not like you never wanted to say that to her."

"Master Dante... Ms. Croft, is quite the extraordinary woman, so please, keep your lewd comments to yourself."

"She is so bossy, and so self-righteous."

"How long have you been here, Master Dante?"

"...2 days?"

"Yes, while you've been here 2 days, I've been here for, oh 50 years maybe? I have known the Crofts way long than you, and I've known Ms. Croft from when she was a baby. She is not self-righteous, and is most certainly not a bitch, as you called her. Bossiness comes from the job, you can't help it."

Dante sighed, "You mean to tell me, she was actually nice?" He said blinking, somehow that was tough to swallow.

Winston chuckled, "Of course, but, this job demands a lot, and so, she has to play the bad guy."

"What exactly is the Crofts famous for?"

"They're famous for being wealthy. A lot of Croft members are either, famous actors or actresses, archaeologists, models, it's a big family."

"So, that's it? How'd they get rich?"

"Oh, well, that's a long history. It usually starts from a company, then a few savings here and there... it's quite a rewarding experience."

"Hell, if it bought this house.." Dante said and raked a hand though his silver hair, Winston smiled and turned to walk away, footsteps echoing in the hallway.

Dante, had always slept in the dark, but something about this house in the dark gave him the willies. The moon bathed the house, by showing it's rays through the windows. The house was so quiet, it almost was too quiet. Too quiet had never been his favorite phrase. The reason he was up, was because he couldn't sleep, so he decided to explore the giant house while everyone was asleep.

The portraits looked cold and distant, all staring at you with blackened eyes. The vases were darkened, and easily breakable. He had to say, this house looked creepier in the dark. Everything was blue and black. It's as if the house has no soul, like it's turned off completely. Cold and distant.

"Dante?" A heavenly British voice scared him. "Are you okay?"

"Christ Sarah!" He said, regaining his breath, "Scared the crap out of me!"

She chuckled, "Sorry. Didn't mean to. What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Nothing, just, you know... exploring."

"Magnificent, isn't it?" She asked him, cocking her head to the right.

"Yeah, big too." He said, smiling slowly. "Who's that guy?" he asked, pointing his torch to a guy in a puffy beard, looking off to the far right.

"That's my grandfather." Sarah said, whispering it, "He was a good man, he was in politics."

"Cool. And her?" he asked, pointing to a woman, with long brown hair, tied up in a bun and exotic dark brown eyes.

"Oh, I heard she was my great aunt. Aunt Lauraine Croft." She said "She was a fashion designer."

"Awesome, wow, you have some history here." He said, walking towards the picture slowly, touching it with his fingers. Gently.

"Yes, it's quite vast. And quite boring." That made him chuckle. "Imagine a whole entire history lesson of people who are long decomposed."

Dante chuckled, "I used to sleep in History. Hell, a lot of things in that book were really out dated anyway."

"Yes, I wasn't much for history of people, but war history always interested me. Mythology as well."

"Hmm, guess History is semi-favorite." He said, adding a grin at the end. Sarah looked at him and cracked a smile. "You look better when you smile, you should do it more often."

Sarah, blushed and withdrew it, "I don't think so." She said, scraping her fingers through her black hair. Watching the stars twinkle.

"I think so, and let's face it, your opinion is crap." Dante said, and winked at her. She laughed. A heavenly laugh, it was really nice to actually see the woman behind the mask. The cold, ungrateful mask. "Answer me this. Why do you act so bitchy?"

"I can't really act aloof, can I? If I make the servants know I am the boss, then they wont placate me. Do their work diligently." She said, "Don't you understand?"

"Basically. You wanna tell everyone you're in charge, and you kick ass."

"That's putting it mildly, but yes."

Dante smiled, and nodded his head "I see, whenever I do it, it doesn't work."

"That's because your body language doesn't mean business." She said.

Dante snorted. "It does." He said and she rolled her eyes in a playful manner.

Sarah smiled, and started shifting her weight. "Well, goodnight Dante." She said, as she spun round. He waved and smiled at her. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

--//--

The next day, Dante awakened and everyone was running around. Maids and butlers walking briskly, helping, talking, smiling and arranging.

"Huh? What the hell..?" Dante couldn't believe this, as he turned his face round, he saw Winston at the far end of the room. Walking towards him, he tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, what's with everyone? Everyone is smiling, and working, who smiles when they work?"

Winston, let out a chuckle. "Why, Master Dante, I told you yesterday, today is the party. So, everyone is buzzing with excitement. I mean, even if this happens every year, it still is exciting. Don't you think?"

"I never been to one of these things." He said, "So, really, I can't share your emotions."

Winston chuckled and swatted a hand at him, "I would say so, but you will be excited, there is just one problem..." He said. Dante cocked his head to the left. "The guests that are coming, are.... important, pricks, perfectionists. Basically, they do not converse with us. So, try and act elegant, that would not bring the Croft name, to sham."

Dante nodded slowly, though he can't really promise. "I guess I'll try." Dante put his hands to his hips and asked. "What are my plans for today though?"

"Your plans are..." He started, as he trailed off he was rummaging through the butler duties. "Ah! You have to take Ms. Croft out for the day, so we can prepare." Winston said smiling. Dante's eyes widened.

"For how long?"

"Well, almost the whole afternoon?" He said looking over at Dante. Whom nodded.

"I'll go get her." Dante said, smiling as he walked out. A whole afternoon with Sarah? The woman who has an ice mask? While he did share a tender moment with her last night, that was only for a few minutes. What are they going to do for four hours? Or maybe more? Feeling completely numb inside, he knocked on her door.

"Come in.." She said, as she flipped through her book. It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue, and the clouds were brilliantly white. Birds flew as they chirped their songs, landing on the bold green colored trees. The sun illuminated through her window, casting rays on some of the furniture. A lot of it was white, so it shined greatly. Like a searchlight.

Dante, opened the door, and looked around. This room always smelt of perfume, feminine and exotic. The room was beautifully decorated, her doing, he supposed. It was large, with a pentagon shape. A couch in the middle, was leather and white. Further into the room, a small bedroom was in it. The archway leading to it was styled with pictures. The bed was large, with two white silk curtains hanging from it. Everything was styled, pearl blue and white. The walls were a blue-ish gray and made of stone. He walked in, looking at her. She looked beautiful, in her white summer dress. It was tight around the waist, and the swell of her breast was pushing up against the bodice. Long, slender legs showed greatly as the skirt floated around it. She was barefoot. And he was going insane with his hormones.

She turned round, blinking and looking at him, "Ah, Dante, yes what is it?"

"Ah... I was ordered to take you out, on a walk, the whole afternoon."

"Ah yes, just let me put some shoes on." She said and got up from the white leather chair. Straddling her hips, she wore a small high-heeled shoe, it was silver with a diamond stud on the flap where it concealed her toe. Her toes were visibly seen, and it seems she painted her toenails silver.

"Ya ready?" he asked her, fighting hard to look into her blue eyes, and not her ample breasts, or her slender legs.. even her toes were sexy.

"Yes." She said as she walked out first, with him following behind.

It was peaceful. Sarah thought, wearing her sleeveless white summer dress, she continued walking, with Dante by her side.

"Big garden, it looks like a labyrinth."

She giggled, "It's because my father always loved labyrinth styled gardens." She said, clasping her hands together. Looking around at every flower and leaf, the sun glared down at the world, but there was still a cool breeze blowing north.

"I don't think anyone can rob you here." Dante said and laughed, "With those two rottwielers and this garden, it can become physically impossible, it'd have to be one who works here."

"Don't give my staff ideas." She said and they both chuckled.

"Hell, I need the money, so maybe these ideas are worth trying." He said and laughed when she hit him lightly.

"I mean it, I'll gun you down." She said and chuckled. "...So Dante, is your hair naturally white?"

"Yeah. You can check if you want..." He said and winked. She rolled her eyes.

"Must you always lead the conversation back to sex?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Dante said and cracked her a smile. She smiled a sarcastic one.

"So... how was your childhood like? Did any pranks?" He asked her, turning his gaze back to her eyes.

"Once, me and my friends snuck a frog in the teachers desk, when she opened it, it flied out like a bullet." Sarah said and laughed slightly. "It was really funny."

"I bet. What about your teenage years? Any regrets or events?"

"Well, in my teenage years I smoked, and.. well, nothing crazy like loose my virginity. I still am a virgin. I studied a lot and passed my exams, besides, father wouldn't really let me have a life." She said, he gave her a sympathetic pat.

"What are you doing?" She asked him cocking an eyebrow.

"Givin' ya a sympathetic pat."

"Ah, why? I don't need a sympathetic pat, my fault really." She said and smiled at him, squeezing his hand, "But thanks."

Dante smiled at her as well. "So, you're a virgin? Wow..." He said and chuckled.

"Yes, I'm a virgin, I have my morales."

Dante chuckled, "Sex is great, believe me when I say it. It's... it's fucking great."

"'Till you get the girl pregnant, or an STD."

"Yeah, it has it's downsides."

Sarah laughed, "I hope to experience it. It seems wonderful, the way you tell it anyway."

"Sex is... getting intimate with someone you love, feeling their body under yours, it's... wow. I suppose it feels better when it's with someone you love, and without the condom." He said and grinned.

"My guess is that you already gave up your virginity."

"Sixteen, was drunk and this girl was hot..." He said and giggled. "Good times."

"I bet." She said and smiled. She had to admit, Dante was beautiful. His white hair, hangs over his shoulders, always looking silky smooth. His mouth was wide and strong, and delicate at the same time. He has a stubble growing, and it makes him look distinguished. His nose, how perfect it is, she thought as she bit on her knuckle, how would she feel if to just kiss it. Kiss him. She has to admit, he is handsome, but not her type. So she wont try anything with him, it's not like this is the first crush she's ever had.

"Sarah..?" He told her, for about the third time. She blinked and shooked her head.

"Yes?"

"You drifted off there, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course." She said and raked a hand through her raven black hair. It glowed blue in the sun.

Her hands were delicate, and fragile. Thin and bony. Yet, they fitted with her body. It was a curvy body, but kept neatly. Her breasts were swelled nicely, the type he can nip at for hours. Her shoulders were narrow, and kissable. Her mouth was soft and pink, tiny and fragile, delicate.... he wanted to taste her. He wanted to know, what a British princess tastes like. He would take her, and spend a whole day in bed with her. Rubbing her, touching her, making her feel like a woman.

Of course, he can't. With money and his rocky relationship with her, it would be physically impossible. He'll just have to push back that thought.

Finally, the night came. The hall was beautifully decorated. The floors looked pink with the hovering lights, and the chandelier glittered in the lights. A long, table, with a white table cloth on it, stretched out. On it were diversity of foods and drinks. And of course, wine, Merlots and other types of wine. Red and white. Dante, was wearing his best suit. And he combed his hair. He wanted to kill himself.

"Isn't this magnificent, Dante?" Winston said, as he straightened his tie. Dante was scowling like a ten-year-old.

"Yeah, lots of fun. All they are doing is murmuring. No loud noises."

"You'd prefer everyone screaming?" Winston asked, cocking an eyebrow. Dante nodded a no. "Just some better music." He told him

Winston giggled, "Dante, this music is very old and beautiful."

"Says you."

The night progressed, or as Dante would say, got even more boring than before. People were talking in low voices, often snickering. Dante, took a little sampling of the wine, and enjoyed every minute of it.

At the end, the party was a success and Dante was drunk.

Sarah, as well, was drunk, she abhorred social events. The wine was the only lively thing in the party. Looking over at Dante, or tried to, she wanted to go to sleep, and possibly, tomorrow, wind up dead.

Staggering over to her, Dante smiled.

"Was the shin-dig to your liking?" Dante asked, seeing everything blurry.

Sarah nodded "I am quite drunk. And I would like to be taken to my room." she said, voice sweet and alluring. Dante nodded and took her hand. Getting her to her room was easy, and now all Dante has to do is turn back. But, he didn't. She looked beautiful and lonely, as he mused, grabbing her close they both stared each other in the eye.

He leaned in and kissed her. "Dante.." she started, but he kissed her on the mouth.

"For once, shut up." Dante said and smiled, kissing her neck, and leaning in with her. Finally, dropping on the bed.

She moaned as he started to nip at her breasts, and explore her body. Trying to undo the laces, then, ripped her dress wide open. She kissed him, and his neck, and he rubbed up against her. Tugging at her skirt, he smiled. Clothes started to rip, and moans and groans started to protrude.

She was too drunk and so was he, so this might not be a good sign in the morning. Finally, he stepped into her. And she was no longer a maiden, but a woman. Their night continued, in a passionate dance.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry if I made Chapter 3 shorter, I was running out of ideas, well here it is. Chapter 3_

_Ooh my, a sex scene at the end? How are they gonna react in the morning?_

_Chapter 4 : ...And the plot thickens._

_Please, review and rate. _

**Tsundere**


End file.
